


ADIDAS (All Day I Dream About SSHH)

by goodcasting



Series: Bangkok Blokes [5]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Developing Relationship, Feelings Realization, First Relationship, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Sex, Fluff and Smut, Food Sex, Hand Jobs, Heartbreak, M/M, Male Friendship, Moving On, Mutual Pining, Original Character(s), Prequel, Relationship Advice, Requited Unrequited Love, Taiga POV, a bit of KyomoShin, sexual innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodcasting/pseuds/goodcasting
Summary: How one move-on from a relationship that never even began? After all, there was never “them”, Taiga thinks he is being ridiculous so he sought the help of a heartbreak guru, and then a few cries, drinks, and a tattoo later, Taiga realizes that he will never move on from Hokuto, especially when he comes aggressively back at him, but wait, what about Hokuto's girlfriend?/Final prequel of the prequel.
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto
Series: Bangkok Blokes [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893022
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	ADIDAS (All Day I Dream About SSHH)

**Author's Note:**

> \- Timestamp : 3 years before the events in Bangkok Blokes  
> -This is it, the final prequel of the prequel I randomly started, and I hope I did this prequel justice.  
> -Initially, I wanted all drama, but I really love romcom for the sole reason that real life's too harsh already, so I'd rather have a laugh.  
> -BTW, the title I chose for this final prequel is actually a song by Little Mix, the "sshh" part actually means sex, but they have to censor that part so it was replaced by "sshh". I honestly don't know why when male singers/rappers can sing about that stuff all the time.  
> \- Anyway, enjoy!

_Always look like you know where you’re going even if you don’t…_

They say, men and women, cope with heartbreak differently, women go for self-improvement while men do self-destruction, but Taiga doesn’t want to conform with this gender rule, and for that, he created a new one, it’s called self-embarrassment, and chase Hokuto. How he’ll do that? He has no idea either, the young master in him meant that he never really does the chasing, and because of that even when he and Hokuto are on both ends of the sofa, he has no idea what to say or do.

“Kyomo! Hokuto!” Shintaro excitedly plops between them, “I’m auditioning to be a food commentator, and they gave me this assignment, so will you read it and tell me what you think?” Shintaro passes the cue card to Taiga, “oh, will you also listen, Hokuto? I mean, you’re good with words,”

Hokuto simply nods his head while Taiga sighs at this unwelcome distraction.

“Please read it loudly, Kyomo, or Hokuto might not hear you,”

“Are you sure you want me to read this?” Taiga asks with his voice lace with threat and hopefully, Shintaro catches it, but of course, he didn’t.

“Please, I really worked hard on this,”

Taiga sighs once more as he began to read, “The art of making a meringue, I thought you’re auditioning to do food commentary?”

“Yes, but this assignment is simply to test how good am I with my words,”

“Okay, here it goes-”

“Oh,” Shintaro interrupts and leans closely to Taiga, “by the way, can you spice it up a bit? Read it like you’re seducing someone,” he whispers.

Taiga rolls his eyes and reads as if he’s whispering his deepest secret, “so, first of all, separate the egg whites, and when you’re done, it’s all wrist action,”

Taiga gives Shintaro an odd look but goes on anyway, “you gotta give it a bit of shake, you may start moving up and down, see how it bubbles-up in anticipation, move in circles, start slow and go fast until you find your rhythm, see and feel it thicken, you gotta beat it until it’s really stiff,” Taiga swallows hard, this is getting harder than he thought, he continues to the part where the meringue preparation is transferred to the piping bag.

“You got to squeeze the bag, watch it trickle down, all the moisture in there will wet your finger, so don’t squeeze it too hard, be gentle, let it all just come, until you form a perfect _O_ ,” Taiga suddenly feel thirsty and weirdly hot.

“So, what do you think, Hokuto?” Shintaro asks.

“C-cool, excuse me, washroom,” Hokuto quickly stands-up and leaves.

“Shin-ta-ro!” Taiga growls once Hokuto is out of earshot, “food commentator my ass, these are fucking innuendos, what will Hokuto think of me?”

Shintaro puts his arm around Taiga, “its okay, Kyomo, didn’t you notice that you made Hokuto all flustered? Beads of sweat formed on his temple, he kept on swallowing and inhaling deeply while you read this, he even loosens his tie, maybe because things are starting to tighten inside of him,”

“Are you sure it’s not because he is disgusted with this meringue commentary of yours?”

“Of course not, you still have an effect on him, bro,” Taiga spilled everything to Shintaro one night when they accidentally met in a Family Mart, it was past midnight, and Taiga went out to emotionally eat his heart’s out. He was half-drunk and half-crying because of the spicy Samyang noodle when Shintaro came to the store and saw what a mess he is. One thing leads to another and it rendered a noisy Shintaro speechless when Taiga told him everything.

“Thank you, bro,” Taiga says and hugs Shintaro.

Knowing that he still has that effect on Hokuto makes Taiga giddy, but he is still clueless in the chasing game and turns to the rest of the guys for help. Taiga did the old “I have a friend who has a problem” route to get some tips. The first one he asked is Juri, _aka_ the guy who gets all the girls effortlessly, Juri told him to make her worry, he says that all girls have this maternal instinct that pushes them to take care of their man. Taiga couldn’t tell him that it’s not a girl, but a boy, but he did try the worry route by having a Conan marathon for 3 nights and the only people he worried are his parents who refused to let him go out for filming until he is properly rested. Next, he tried Jesse, _aka_ the good-looking guy with an awesome sense of humor but is always friend-zone. As expected, Jesse told him to use humor, Taiga tried that, cracked a joke, made a joke out of everything, Hokuto didn’t find him funny, and Taiga didn’t think he is funny, too. Lastly, he asked Kouchi, he expected something mature and manly from him, and he did get a mature help.

“Tell your friend that love is not a game, there’s no chase, and believe me, those who chased girls tend to lose interest once they got what they want. You know why, because they thought of love as a challenge, a game, that it’s winning or losing, they forgot that it’s about feelings and emotions of a human being,”

“Then what do you suggest that I do- I mean, my friend, what do you suggest that he do?”

“Well, considering that both of them are already aware of their feelings, then, he needs to be more upfront about it and get down to business,”

“What business are you talking about exactly?”

Kouchi shows off his signature _kira-kira_ smile, “they need to have sex,”

“Sex? Really?” Taiga is incredulous, “after you lectured me on how love is not a game, blah, blah, blah, you just want me- I mean them, to shag?”

“Well, you said they are already aware of their feelings, so there’s really no need for a chase, what they need is a good ‘ole romp, what they can’t say directly, let their bodies do the talking. Believe me, your friend will thank you for this,” Kouchi says and repeatedly thrusts his hips.

Three shots of tequila later, Taiga finds himself in front of Matsumura residence, he’s beginning to think what a mistake it is to listen to Kouchi, the last time he listened to his advice was in Nami Island, and the reason he is in this mess today is that he listened to his advice. Taiga takes a deep breath, he’s not exactly expecting sex, that’s ridiculous since Hokuto still lives with his parents, but he really wants to be more upfront with his feelings, after all, Hokuto did get upfront with his feelings, but Taiga never really told him about his feelings. He takes another deep breath, his brain will be full of air before the night is over, he rings the doorbell and prays that Hokuto will answer the door, it’ll save him the trouble, he can be upfront right there and then ran away when he’s done.

“Kyomoto?”

“H-Hokuto,” Taiga says with relief, Hokuto is wearing an apron, looking like a domestic god that he is that Taiga suddenly wanted to play house, Hokuto is the wife, of course.

“W-what are you doing here?”

“Well, can we talk? I-I just want to say something, it’ll be very qu-”

“Hokuto, who’s that?”

Taiga hears a woman’s voice and soon enough, the voice gets a face as she goes behind Hokuto, “Oh! Aren’t you Kyomoto Taiga?” she asks with excitement, her cheeks flush, her smile lovely, her cheekbones outstanding, her eyes mesmerizing, in short, she’s too pretty and radiant it's annoying.

“Y-yes,” Taiga replies and shifts his eyes between Hokuto and the pretty lady.

“Oh, by the way, Rin, this is Kyomoto Taiga, and Kyomoto, this is Rin, my girlfriend.”

***

 _Practically all relationships I know are based on the foundation of lies and mutually accepted delusions_ …

How one move-on from a relationship that never even began? After all, there was never “them”. Taiga thinks he is being ridiculous, he’s acting like he has ended a long-term relationship when there was nothing but their friendship. Sure, there was the kiss, there was the admission of feelings, there was the goodbye, but other than that, was there really something more between Hokuto and him? Hokuto was able to get himself a girlfriend between Taiga’s suspension and come back, and that only meant one thing, his feelings for Taiga was nothing but a passing fancy, probably a moment of confusion with his sexuality, it was just a phase and he had moved on, and Taiga knew he should, too.

At the start of their TV show’s month-long season break, Taiga finds himself in a suburban household in Tokyo together with five women for Ms. Hasegawa’s “breaking-up your heart to breakthrough” class. Taiga is the only male attendee, he colored his hair darker last night because his blond locks might catch too much attention, and he’s also wearing his glasses and mask with an excuse that he has a cold. He chanced upon this class after searching for hours, it has good reviews, and he’s surprised to see Ms. Hasegawa with blonde hair and blue eyes.

“I know what you’re thinking, blonde hair and blue eyes, is she Japanese?” Ms. Hasegawa opens the talk with her unmistakable Tokyoite accent, “I’m Japanese, half actually, but when it comes to dealing with heartbreak, you can say that I’m full breed in that area,” she jokes and they laugh, which is probably the only time they will laugh in the class.

Ms. Hasegawa begins her lecture and Taiga feels like he’s listening to a good TED Talk, spontaneous, humorous, and on point, she’s also very relatable and sympathetic, she never belittles any stories, she says that just how we love differently, we also hurt and cope differently. Taiga listens to the stories of the other attendees and he suddenly feels small, he feels like his own problem is so dull, so insignificant, and unworthy.

“Okay, so now let’s listen to the only thorn among the roses, KT-san?” Ms. Hasegawa says as she reads Taiga’s name sticker, “anything you want to share?”

“Well, I’m, I’m just here to-” Taiga stops and stares at the six pair of eyes around him, each expectant of his story, Taiga really wanted to lie and say that he’s merely studying for a role and he needs stories from the heartbreak department since he’s lacking in that, but after he listened to their stories, he realized that these women are here because they were broken, they were battered, they have lost, and he didn’t want to be that another guy who lied to them. Taiga lets out a deep breath and removes his mask, they gasp, Ms. Hasegawa apologizes for calling him a thorn when he’s definitely also a rose, Taiga introduces himself, and with a deep breath, he just let it all out.

More crying followed after, Taiga finds himself in a Max Brenner coffee shop with the five women who also attended Ms. Hasegawa’s class. Two of them are younger than him, both are still in Uni, while the rest are older, one is even in her mid-thirties and just had her third divorce. He really didn’t want to go out after that class, he just wants to lock himself in his room and go back to his pathetic self, but the women won’t have any of it, they told him that being the obvious “baby” in a relationship, or maybe they meant virgin, it’s their duty as relationship _oneesan’s_ to give him tips on how to deal with women, of course, he withholds the fact that the one who broke his heart is a guy.

“You know what, it could be a fake boyfriend,” one the Uni student says, her nails longer than Taiga's patience.

“That’s what I also thought,” one of the older women gushes, her all-black outfit and pale skin scared the attendant when they entered the café, “I mean, women are usually martyrs, we even forgive cheaters and those who physically abused us, there’s no such thing as quick moving-on, she could be just making you jealous,”

“Or maybe, that guy is just a rebound, which means that you still have the chance depends on how assertive you can get,” says the other Uni student, her glasses so thick that Taiga can’t make-out her eyes, he’s even surprised that glasses could get that thick.

“I’m going to be the devil’s advocate,” the thrice-divorced says, “maybe she’s really not that into you, just try to become the better person and move on, if she sees that you’re a better catch, she’ll come back to you,”

“Girls, Kyomo-, I mean KT-san attended Ms. Hasegawa’s class because he wants to move-on, so let him concentrate on that instead of feeding him ideas about your assumptions, it won’t help him,” says the most mature of them all, even though she’s only two years older than Taiga, or maybe because as she has mentioned earlier, she’s now a single mom after losing her childhood sweetheart from a terrible accident. 

“Thank you for all your advises, she’s right, I mean, I really just want to move on, but just like Ms. Hasegawa said earlier, we don’t move on from heartbreak-”

“-we move forward with it,” they all say together and laugh until Taiga mentally cursed upon seeing Juri and Hokuto approaching their table.

“Oh, Kyomo, you're here?” Juri says and shifts his eyes among Taiga and the 5 women with him while Hokuto simply nods at him, which Taiga responds with a polite smile. How cruel fate can be? Hokuto’s presence is like a big slap on his face, he’s talking about moving on and moving forward, and Hokuto conveniently shows-up as if to tell him that he will not have it easy.

He looks at the women with him to introduce them, but they all look unimpressed like they are so bored with men, it’s like their current hate toward their exes extends to Juri and Hokuto even though they have never met them. Deep inside, Taiga feels like they are truly his moving-on comrades because even though they have no idea that the girl in his story is Hokuto, they unknowingly give him that cold treatment that he so badly wanted to give. Juri being Juri, instantly feels that they are not welcome so he bids Taiga and the girls goodbye and drags Hokuto with him, and Taiga immediately receives a message from Juri, a simple “WTF?!”

“Anyway, why don’t we all go to karaoke and sing our hearts out?” Taiga asks and everyone agrees.

***

 _Abso—f—ing—lutely_ …

Taiga wakes up from the constant ping and buzz that his phone is making, he opens his LINE and sees panic messages, most of which contains a picture of him with the five women he met from Ms. Hasegawa’s class. He opens the picture and sneers at the tacky tabloid title, “The Great Gatsby, Kyomoto Taiga, out with 5 women!” The picture may paint a bad picture of him like he was a playboy who dated 5 women at the same time, he in the middle with his arms spread around 5 women, but in reality, he was too drunk that he couldn’t move an inch without falling over so the ladies volunteered to be his anchor, they were so nice, even got him a taxi, and they also paid the taxi extra just to make sure that he gets home safely.

He opens their group chat, and Juri is going mental that his “ladies man” title might be taken from him, Jesse only a sent a sticker featuring Leonardo Di Caprio literally throwing money, Kouchi is having a fit and wants to know all on dit, all his messages ended with an exclamation point that’s longer than his actual messages, he even sent Taiga several private messages, Shintaro simply sent a thinking emoji, while Hokuto sent an emoji with a flat affect expression, it was neither smiling nor angry, and in Taiga’s overthinking and assuming mind, this could mean something, or it could also mean nothing, just like his feelings for Taiga, nothing. Taiga starts getting sad again, Ms.Hasegawa said that sadness and grief sometimes come in waves, sometimes they will drown you, so before he drowns in his own made sadness, he goes to the bathroom for a cold shower.

Taiga almost screamed after he removed his clothes, he stares at the product of his drunken state, the Uni student with thick glasses also happened to be a henna tattoo artist, she had her stuff with her, and they all decided to get some henna tattoo while they belted out break-up songs, and for some insane reason, Taiga decided to go with this kind of lame tattoo that will probably go down in the list of “tattoos you regret”. Just below his navel is pretty cursive handwriting followed by a cursive-like arrow pointing _down_ there that says, “Shut up and eat me!”, he has no idea where he learned that line and he has no idea where he got the nerve to even had it tattooed, that line alone screams that he hasn’t been getting any and is desperate for it.

“I think I should shut up and eat,” he sighs and goes to shower.

***

_“I’d like a cheeseburger, please, large fries, and a Cosmopolitan!”_

One of the lessons that Taiga learned from Ms. Hasegawa’s “breaking-up your heart to breakthrough” class is that “you can lie to yourself but your body won’t lie to you”, so after days of boycotting food, Taiga finds himself eating his favorite white chocolate dream cake and managed to finish half of the tin container in mere minutes. He feels very satisfied until his right side starts hurting, he manages to ignore it for a while as he finished the rest of the tin, but it got worst, he also feels nauseated, he Google his symptoms and he almost stops breathing when Google says that it’s appendicitis and his appendix is just minutes from bursting so he needs to go to the hospital as soon as possible.

“Shit!” Taiga curses as he goes down the stairs, the pain intensifies with each step, he didn’t bother changing his loungewear, gray shorts, and black sweater, as he tries calling his parents to tell them that he’s heading to the hospital, his parents are currently in the vet for Anzu’s vaccination and he wished he had gone with them than almost finished that white chocolate dream cake. Taiga’s still waiting for his mom to answer as he opens the door, and he almost drops his cellphone when he sees Hokuto outside.

“Kyomoto, is something wrong?” Hokuto asks when he sees Taiga in a bent position while clutching his right side.

“Hokuto,” Taiga says with a grunt, he’s so relieved to see someone even if it’s Hokuto, “it’s appendicitis, I need to go to the hospital!”

“W-what?!” Hokuto also begins to panic and scours the street for any taxi, he manages to see one and quickly hails it. He goes to Taiga’s and helps him into the taxi.

“Nearest hospital, please,” Hokuto says and starts massaging Taiga’s back in circular motions, “try to even your breathing, inhale through your nose and exhale through your mouth, inhale-”

“Oh my god,” the taxi driver comments while shaking his head, “there’s a nearer maternity hospital, do you want to go there?”

Taiga rolls his eyes, “I’m not having a baby, I’m having appendicitis!”

“Okay, Kyomoto, relax, we still don’t know if that’s really appendicitis,”

“Well, I’m very sure it isn’t a baby, and I Googled my symptoms, I’m positive its appendicitis and it might burst any moment now, and I might die if we don’t reach the-”

“Relax, Kyomoto, look at me,” Hokuto maneuvers Taiga’s face to his, “look at me and relax,”

Taiga shakes his head, with his parasympathetic system activated, he starts saying something he’d probably regret, “your face is the last thing that would relax me, I know, because your face is the last thing I think about every time I sleep, the first thing I think about every time I wake-up, and I can’t relax because I know that I don’t have you,” cue to a very awkward moment of silence with nothing but the sound of weather report from the radio.

“Here we are,” the driver announces and as if every word said inside the taxi has been forgotten, Hokuto assists Taiga inside the ER, he was immediately laid on the bed for an assessment, Hokuto stands by his feet while the doctor presses the area between his belly button and right pelvis, “is it painful here?”, he asks and applies pressure on the area, Taiga shakes his head, weirdly though, he does not feel any pain, the doctor went lower and assess the opposite quadrant of his abdomen, both were negative from pain.

“Okay,” the doctor says, “I’ll raise your sweater and apply pressure again on your right side,”

Taiga nods and when he feels the cold air and the doctor’s cold hands on his tummy, that’s when he realized the horror, horror, horror, his fucking henna tattoo.

“It’s just trapped air in your intestine,” the doctor tells Taiga after scanning the result of his CT scan, “nothing serious, your appendix is not at all inflamed, I’ll prescribe you some simethicone for this, but really, you just need to walk or something to pass that gas, or don’t skip meals and then go eating a large meal at once,”

Taiga simply nods, he has been very quiet since that physical assessment, his doctor’s face remained flaccid, the nurse with him simply covered her mouth with his chart to hide her smile, while Hokuto, damn Hokuto, his head was lowered but his shoulders were shaking. Once they were outside waiting for the taxi, Taiga can hear and feel Hokuto controlling an incoming laughter fit and it’s even more annoying.

“Oh, please, shut up,” Taiga says.

“I’m not saying anything,”

“My mental map knows that you are thinking of laughing, so shut up,”

“and-eat-me,” Hokuto says in between half-laughing and half-crying from laughing. Taiga curses and glances at Hokuto, whose now doing the Asian squat from laughing too much. Taiga curses under his breath, he should have worked harder in scrubbing the tattoo away, but when he was told that it’ll only last a week max, he didn’t bother since scrubbing hard is quite painful, if he knew this would happen, he’d scrubbed his skin raw.

“I’m sorry for asking this,” Hokuto says, his voice still breathy from laughing, “but what were you thinking?”

 _You, idiot_ , Taiga wants to say, “didn’t you see the tabloids, I’m dating five women, so who else would I want to eat me?” he says instead. 

“I would have believed that if you didn’t say those things in the taxi,”

Taiga holds his breath, he’s really an idiot, he and his big mouth, “whatever I said, I said it out of stress so don’t take it seriously,”

“Then, all the more that I should take it seriously because people tend to fess up when they are under stress,”

“Okay, assuming I was serious, which I’m not, why, Hokuto?” Taiga stares at him, his eyes challenging him, “what will you do about it?”

Hokuto blinks his eyes, caught off guard by Taiga’s frank reply, they hear a beep and sees a taxi on the driveway, “I guess, you can’t do anything about it,” Taiga says with a shrug before he walks toward the taxi, but not before Hokuto pulls him back, places his hands on Taiga’s cheeks, and kisses him.

***

_I’m done with great love. I’m back to great lovers…_

_This is wrong, wrong, wrong_ , says the voice inside Taiga’s head while he returns Hokuto’s kisses with the same hunger, “you’re so sweet, tastes like chocolate,” Hokuto mumbles before he plunges his tongue inside Taiga’s and drinks all the sweetness.

 _So fucking wrong_ , says the voice inside his head while Taiga gasps and squirms when Hokuto sucks his neck like a vampire getting its fix, Taiga feels his body getting hotter as Hokuto’s hands roam around his body, and Taiga knows he wants more than kissing and touching, he needs Hokuto in the neediest way possible.

 _Very wrong_ , says the voice again in Taiga’s head while Hokuto sucks a nipple, making Taiga arch his back, Hokuto traces kisses from his chest down to where his famous henna tattoo is, and then he looks up to him, “remember when Shintaro made you read about that meringue thing, the one you said that ‘you gotta beat it till it’s really stiff?’” Taiga has no idea why Hokuto would bring that up, but he simply nods since he doesn’t trust himself to make a coherent reply, “you got that one wrong because before you beat it, you have to taste it first,” and after that, he continues tracing kisses downwards, pulling down Taiga’s shorts and boxers with ease, before his hot and wet tongue licks his already hard shaft. The feeling is definitely foreign for Taiga, he holds the bedsheet as if it’s his lifeline before Hokuto did what his tattoo says and eats him whole.

Taiga didn’t think that it’s possible he could see what he feels because as Hokuto’s tongue glides on the length of him, Taiga feels he could see fireworks above his head, and when Hokuto releases his cock and starts the beating part of his meringue, Taiga feels like a volcano erupted over his head, and maybe there’s really a volcanic eruption, as he’s unable to control himself and spills the hot lava on Hokuto’s hand.

***

_Tell a man “I hate you,” you have the best sex of your life. Tell him “I love you” you’ll probably never see him again…_

When Kouchi gave him that “let your body do the talking” advise, Taiga didn’t think that it would have been possible, but it did. Although after listening to their moans, pants, lots of ooh’s and ahh’s, and a couple of “faster” and “harder”, Taiga thinks that he’s back at square one. They let their bodies talk, they satisfied each other’s bodies, but what comes next after that? In between facing Hokuto and running-away before he wakes-up, Taiga choose the latter, it’s ridiculous and cowardly, but he has no idea how to deal with the after sex. He was contemplating his stupidity and how to message Hokuto without sounding either too eager or too distant when his mom knocks on his door.

“Door’s open, ma,” he says, his eyes on his phone screen.

“Taiga, Hokuto’s here,” she casually opens the door for Hokuto to come in, Hokuto inside his bedroom! Taiga quickly gets-up from his sofa bed and eyes Hokuto with panic. They hear the sound of the doorbell so Taiga’s mom excuses herself to go down, and while they can still hear her retreating footsteps, Hokuto pushes him behind his door and gives him a searing kiss.

“What are you doing? My mom is just outside,” Taiga says when he manages to break-off the kiss but he’s still pinned on his door.

“That’s your punishment for leaving me alone in that hotel, what do you think I feel when I woke up and I was all alone? Not even a message on where have you gone, I suddenly felt like a prostitute, but at least they get paid,”

Taiga has no immediate comeback for Hokuto’s speech, he looks really angry, his eyes foretell an incoming storm.

“W-well, sorry about that, I suddenly remembered, and in case you have forgotten, Matsumura, that you already have a girlfriend,”

“Matsumura?” He sneers, “you were just screaming my name a while ago, did you suddenly forget? Or should I make you remember it again?”

His one hand pinning Taiga’s shoulder swiftly moves down and inside the garter of his shorts. “Bad boy, you’re not wearing any undies, are you?” Taiga becomes breathless when Hokuto starts fondling his penis, making it alive again, the images of how he came at Hokuto’s hand earlier just make everything harder, he tries to stop him, but he’s not really making enough resistance.

“I think we’re forgetting the topic at hand, about y-your girlfriend?” Taiga says, his breathing starting to get ragged.

Hokuto leans closer to his ear, his breath hot, “we’re gonna get back at that once you start screaming my name,” he licks Taiga’s ear before giving his earlobe a soft bite.

“You-!” Taiga closes his mouth when he hears a knock on his door.

“Taiga?” Shit, his mom is back and Hokuto’s hand is on his cock.

“Yes, ma?” He looks at Hokuto, silently begging him for a time-out as he continues teasing his cock with his hand.

“Oh, will you tell Hokuto to have dinner here? I’ll be making curry, does he like that?”

“Uhm, it’s okay ma, he will not-”

Hokuto gives him a sinister smile before he goes back to his ear and sucks his ear lobe, tingles of delight shots through Taiga’s body.

“He will not what?” His mom asks.

“He will not-” Hokuto isn’t content with an ear, he moves to his neck and sucks that curve.

“-not, I mean, yes-”

Hokuto moves way lower and pulls down his shorts, giving his now erect penis a good suck just on its tip, Taiga has to bite the side of his palm to keep himself from moaning.

“What do you mean not and yes?” His mom asks again, “will you open the door so we can talk properly?” Taiga sees the doorknob turning, and thankfully, he has some sense to lock it.

“Yes, ma, he will eat dinner here,” he says as Hokuto is practically eating now. He doesn’t know how he was able to say that in a straight sentence when Hokuto’s tongue is driving him mad.

“Okay,” his mom replies, and soon enough, he can hear again her retreating footsteps.

“Fine, Ho-ku-to, you win,” Taiga sighs, “Is that enough?”

“No, I told you, I want you screaming my name,” before Taiga can answer Hokuto lifts him from being pin to the door to being pin on his sofa bed, “I know a good way of ensuring that,” he hugs Taiga’s creamy white legs on his chest before he uses his free hand to unbutton and unzip his jeans, freeing his already hard penis.

“Hokuto, please, my mom is practically just downstairs, we-”

He didn’t finish what he was trying to say as Hokuto drives into him, a slight shock of pleasure reverberates all over Taiga’s body, Hokuto decides to go aggressive and pounds Taiga’s ass hard, Taiga reaches for a pillow to muffle his moans as he feels himself gets stretch, while Hokuto’s penis grows harder and longer inside of him.

Hokuto spreads Taiga’s legs and go down at him, removing the pillow that covers his slightly reddened face, and gives Taiga a kiss, gentler this time, slow and comforting, the same with his thrusts.

“Am I hurting you, Taiga?”

Taiga can feel his backside a bit dry but he shakes his head nonetheless.

“I want you, Taiga, I want you so much that I can’t stop,” Hokuto says and upon hearing that, Taiga couldn’t care less, but Hokuto can pound his ass all night, it’s definitely going to be raw and tender the morning after, but when someone tells you that they want you so much, they can’t stop, you’ll probably end up giving it all. They start removing each other clothes, they were both butt-naked when Hokuto asks Taiga if he wants to mount him. 

Taiga now realizes it was a good idea that he has a sofa bed, Hokuto can seat casually while he guides Taigs in a straddling position. Taiga lowers himself slowly, taking Hokuto’s entire length inside, Taiga hears Hokuto moan, his face contorting to a beautiful agony as Taiga starts bouncing up and down, he circles his arms around him, closing his lips on his, while Hokuto’s hand on his bum, lightly helping him with his rhythm. Taiga also realizes this could be one of his favorite position, he can have Hokuto’s body this close to his, he can kiss him while he fuck him, but more so, Hokuto’s can also pleasure him as his one hand close around Taiga’s cock, giving him a handjob while trying to match the rhythm of his rides. After Taiga jerks off on Hokuto’s hand, even splashing some on his tummy, Hokuto places his hand on Taiga’s bum, helping him to bounce faster while Hokuto’s starts thrusting his hips, too. They were both on the edge and they were panting heavier, moaning louder, their face flushed, and Taiga’s mom chooses that time to knock on his door to say that dinner’s ready.

“Y-yes, ma, w-we’re coming!” and after Taiga says that they both cum, their bodies quivering as they just fall on each other, “I didn’t get to scream your name,” Taiga says.

“Well, we can always try again,” Hokuto says and kisses his temple.

***

_“I’m looking for love. Real love. Ridiculous, inconvenient, consuming, can’t-live-without-each-other love.”_

Taiga decides to walk Hokuto to the nearest station, Hokuto didn’t want to take a taxi so he and Taiga can be together longer, their shoulders touching while they walk.

“This morning when you had your emergency, are you not gonna ask what I was doing outside of your house?”

Taiga completely forgets all about that, “oh, yes, why were you there?”

“Well, I dropped by earlier to tell you that Rin’s not really my girlfriend,” Hokuto says after a while that makes Taiga stop walking.

“What do you mean?”

Hokuto reaches for Taiga’s hand and looks at him, “she’s actually my older brother’s girlfriend, and I received quite a beating from her after I said that lie,”

“But why would you lie? Did you know that I came to your house that night to confess my feelings for you even though I know that it might too late? Did you also know that your lie really crushed me?”

“I'm sorry, Taiga, you might find this weird, but when I told you my feelings, I was not expecting anything back, I was even expecting to rejected, that’s why I never asked you what are your feelings for me because I was scared that you don’t feel the same way, I was pretty content to be on a one-sided love,”

“Oh, Hokuto,” Taiga reaches for a hug, whoever sees them can fuck off. Taiga didn’t think that someone as beautiful as Hokuto can have that kind of insecurity.

Hokuto hugs him closer, “I’m sorry, I was brave enough to say my feelings, but I wasn’t that brave for your answer, I even start doubting myself if it’s really okay for me to be with you,”

“You know what, I learned from someone that there are two things that you have to let go to breakthrough, its self-doubt, and procrastination,” Taiga looks up at Hokuto, “let’s start all over again, we’re both new to this kind of relationship anyway, so let’s explore it together,”

“B-but what if we find ourselves in the wrong toward the middle? What if we realized that we can’t conti-?”

Taiga’s places his index finger on Hokuto’s lips, “self-doubt, Hokuto, let go of self-doubt, I know this is quite immature of me to say, but we don’t know what the future holds, we might break-up, we might get back together again, no one really knows. So let’s just enjoy the present, let’s just enjoy this,” he intertwines his fingers with Hokuto’s.

Hokuto takes a deep breath, “if one day you realize that I’m not the one for you, I won’t hate you if you leave,”

Taiga really wants to hit Hokuto right now, “fine, if one day you also realize that I’m not the one for you, I won’t hate you if you leave, can we call it quits now?”

Hokuto smiles, “I really love you, you know that, right?”

“Yes and I love you as well, really,”

They walk hand-in-hand toward the station, Taiga will never admit to Hokuto that he’s just a doubter as he is, he has lots of worries, and he knows it will not help both of them if he starts voicing it out. Taiga recalls one of the last lessons from Ms. Hasegawa’s class, the questions: what can that be replaced by and what can bring you a step closer? The answer is simple, working hard, even if it’s at your 85% every day, and Taiga intends to do just that, he’ll work hard for this relationship even if it’s at his 85% every day.

**FIN.**

**Author's Note:**

> \- All italicized quotes are from Sex and the City  
> \- As for the sexual innuendos in baking, I got that idea after watching an episode of The Great British Bakeoff.  
> \- The "Breaking-up your Heart to Breakthrough" is a real TED talk, not by a certain Ms. Hasegawa though, but you can search for it on YT.  
> \- The title of this story has little to no relevance to the story, sorry, I just really liked it.  
> \- Thank you so much for reading this prequel! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing this.


End file.
